


Truth Hurts

by Nonbinary_mistake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adopted Lance (Voltron), Bakery and Coffee Shop, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bullying, Gay Keith (Voltron), High School, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Multi, References to Depression, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), referenced music, rumor spreading, sort of deaf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonbinary_mistake/pseuds/Nonbinary_mistake
Summary: Lance’s life is always one he’s been used to. Wake up, make breakfast, leave, walk to school, get bullied, go to work, come home, get yelled at and/or ignored, sleep. Rinse, wash, repeat.His life wasn’t always this way.He actually had friends, people would leave him alone. His parents tolerated him and actually gave a shit, even if it was only a little. In fact, life was pretty good for sophomore Lance.But it changed during the summer.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura & Lance (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 116





	1. The Rumor

Lance’s life is always one he’s been used to. Wake up, make breakfast, leave, walk to school, get bullied, go to work, come home, get yelled at and/or ignored, sleep. Rinse, wash, repeat.

His life wasn’t always this way.

He actually had friends, people would leave him alone. His parents tolerated him and actually gave a shit, even if it was only a little. In fact, life was pretty good for sophomore Lance.

But it changed during the summer.

Lotor had gotten it in his head that Lance was ‘in love’ with his girlfriend Allura, when in reality they just worked at the same summer job.

And yeah, Lance did flirt with her at first, but that was before he knew she was taken. When he found out, he apologized profusely, and the two of them became some-what friends. Rumors come out about him harassing girls and being a cheater floated around on the internet.

His Junior year was filled with people calling him a slut or a hoe.

It only got worse when they found out he was bi. It wasn’t really a secret, but it spread the school like wildfire. Over night, everybody knew, even the principal.

Bruises became an accessory for him.

Lotor and his little band of lesbians were usually the ones to call him names or mess with him on a daily bases, but everyone else decided it was free game to hurt him. It was often times behind the bleachers after school, since there were no teachers.

Even if there were teachers, they still wouldn’t care.

Since Allura didn’t really know him and since she didn’t know that Lotor started the rumors, she believed them. Eventually, she stopped talking to him unless absolutely necessary, which Lance couldn't blame her.

His senior year started off much the same, with a particular bruise that didn’t want to go away. He was seated at the lunch table, Pidge and Hunk across from him.

They seemed to be the only ones in the entire school to tolerate his presence.

“Lance, tell Hunk that-“

“I don’t understand half the science things you say on a good day.”

“Right, you’re a English nerd. Well, tell Hunk that he’s wrong.”

“Uh, actually, I’m right.” They went right back to arguing. Lance just shook his head.

Opening his book, his eyebrows furrowed at the note that was stuck in it.

****

**_‘Meet me at the gym locker rooms after school, I have something important to tell you! ♡´･ᴗ･`♡’_ **

A sigh.

They didn’t think he was that dumb, did they? Whatever, back to his book.

Apparently, they did think he was that stupid. He was currently being choked and Sendak, his main abuser, was sneering at him.

“Look at this whore, all ugly and crying.”

“I told you the note wasn’t gonna work.” Haxus, Sendak’s friend, said with his arms crossed.

“Shut it. It doesn’t matter now.” 

“P-p-ple-e-ease, l-l-l-“ Sendak put more pressure on Lances throat.

“Aww, can the little bitch not speak? Ya know, it’s people like you that really piss me off. Why can’t you just-“

“Sendak. We’ve got to go.” Haxus called out. A fairly scared look was on his face, and Lance couldn’t figure out why.

He was too busy trying to breathe.

“What? Why?”

“It’s Kolivan.”

“Shit.” Lance fell the the ground hard as he was released, coughing and sucking in desperate air.

He heard footsteps coming and quickly ducked into a classroom, still trying to catch his breath. Kolivan’s voice was heard, as well as someone else’s before they passed. Lance’s head thudded against the door.

Looks like he’s going to need more makeup. He sighed.

The door opened and he fell on his back.

“Lance, come on.” It was Shiro. 

Mr. Shirogane, Lance’s favorite (and only) advanced English teacher. He seemed to be the only teacher in this god-forsaken school who actually broke up the one-sided fights Lance got caught in. 

“Can’t I just lay here?” He asked, while stretching out his arms. Shiro, the buff male, grabbed his hands and pulled him up while chuckling.

“No, you can’t. You have P.E. and-what happened? Was it Sendak again?” While it was formed as a question, Lance could tell a demand when he heard one.

He placed a hand on the side of his neck, wincing at the throbbing pain. Despite it only happening a few minutes ago, it must have already started bruising.

Great.

“Ah...maybe?” He averted his sight to the ground, unwilling to see the disappointed gaze. He heard Shiro sigh before a hand gently reached for his wrist.

“I’ll send an email to Mr. Boobep as to why you're absent, come on.”

“Uh, where are we going?” Lance asked.

“To my classroom.”

“Why?”

“Because.” Knowing he wasn’t going to get anymore of an answer, Lance settled for walking beside his teacher.

Shirogane Takashi had to be the only person in the entire school who looked at him like a person, considering half of the kids hate him and the other half want nothing to do with him.

“Did you re-read “The Raven”?” Shiro said once they reached the classroom. Gesturing to a seat, Shiro typed on his computer as Lance sat down.

“Yeah…” Shiro sighed.

“We need to get you a different story as your comfort story, dude. I get that you like Edgar Allen Poe, but jeez.”

“I think I’m going to pick up the Warrior cat series.’ Shiro looked up from where he was typing.

“I take that back, please continue reading Edgar Allen Poe.” The two shared a laugh before Lance winced, causing Shiro to frown. 

“Adam should be here soon with an icepack.” Shiro said. Lance just nodded in return, knowing by now that trying to argue wouldn't make a difference. After a year and a half of the same routine, they were pretty comfortable with each other.

“Hey, we’re having a transfer and I was wondering if you could help them out a bit?” Lance put down the book he was reading at Shiro’s question.

“Are you sure about that, Mr. Shiro? If the kid just got here I don’t want him to already have a bad rep.”

“Lance, not this again.” 

“Look, teach, I appreciate what you’re trying to do and all, but that’s not going to help. I only have this year left of school anyways, I’ll be fine.”

“Lance, you need friends. A social life, somebody besides Katie, Hunk, and Mrs. Melenor.”

“Hey, Mrs. Melenor is an awesome lady.” Lance said, pointing his finger. Shiro held up his hands in surrender as he chuckled.

“I never said she wasn’t.” Adam, the school nurse and Shiro’s under-the-table fiance, walked into the classroom looking pissed.

“What’s up Mr. A?” Adam shook his head and placed his bag down.

“I should’ve known. Lance, It’s barely two months into the school year and I’ve already had to treat you more times than I can count.” Inspecting Lance’s neck, he put some aloe on the bruises to help it feel less irritated.

“I know, I know. It’s not like I’m seeking out trouble!” Adam sighed.

“I get that. Here,” Handing Lance a a small key.

“It’s a key to an unused classroom, use it. I don’t want you in my office 24/7, understand.” Nodding, Lance tucked the key into his back pocket.

“Thanks Mr. A.” Adam gently ruffled his hair.

“Yeah, yeah. Now scram.” Lance stuck out his tongue as he headed to the door, giving a two finger salute before exiting.

Since P.E. was his last block for the day, Lance decided to head to his job early.

“Mrs. Melenor, I’m here!” He called out in the back before clocking in. Mrs. Melenor, Allura’s mom, owned a small bakery attached to Mrs. Honerva’s flower shop. Since Mrs. Honerva is Lotor’s mom, Lance decided to keep his visit’s down to the minimum.

“Lance! You’re here early, what happened?” Melenor asked. Lance had managed to sneak on a little bit of foundation before entering, so his neck looked mostly normal.

“Don’t tell Mrs. Honerva, but I skipped. I couldn’t deal with the jabs today.” Melenor frowned, placing a cup of tea and a muffin in front of him.

“I’m telling you, you should let me take this to court.”

“I’d rather not. I’ll be out of the school in less than a year, I'll be fine.”Lance sighed. Since Melenor’s husband was a lawyer, she’s been trying to take the supposed ‘case’ to court. For the past year Lance has been telling her that, no, it wasn’t that serious.

“Who even started that nasty rumor?” She’s been asking the same question everyday, and Lance always responds with the same lie.

“I don’t know.”


	2. Keith

“Mom, this is stupid. Why’d we have to move?” Keith asked from his spot on the table. The furniture wasn't supposed to arrive until later in that day as Krolia, Keith’s mom, placed lunch on the table.

“Keith, I told you, I had to because of my job. Plus, this is your chance to start anew.” Krolia said, which made Keith snort.

“This is just so Shiro can keep an eye on me.”

“That too.” She shrugged as Keith glared.

“You said it, not me.”

“Well you didn’t have to agree.” Keith grumbled. Krolia ruffled his hair as she walked past.

“No more fights, am I understood? I do not want to send you to three different schools again.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I understand.” Keith said. He felt bad for all of the stress he’d put on his mom. Picking up his phone, he took a bite of his sandwich before texting his older brother.

_‘Me: Where r u_

_sHiRoGaNe: I’m at Melie’s Café, why?_

_Me: Just asking’_ _**received**_ ’

Putting his phone down, Keith jumped off the table.

“Can I go meet Shiro?” He asked, already halfway putting his shoes on.

“Be back in an hour!” She called out Keith left with a nod.

Walking down the stairs, Keith decided against using his new bike and walked, taking in all of the new sights. The town was a bit on the small side, but anyone could tell there was a lot of old money here. The houses and bodega’s were medium to large and seemed homey.

Like any town there were clinics, police stations, restaurants and fast food, grocery stores, a mall, and a couple of cafes and flower shops. There was also a tattoo parlor, a skating rink, and an arcade. Overall, it had the basic needs.

Except for a forest trail.

He missed his little get-away, one where he could be alone without any bothers. It was just him, the forest, music, and a canvas.

Keith sighed, pushing open the Café door. Looking around, he spotted Shiro in the corner talking to a lady with white hair.

“I insist! You’ve been helping out Lance, correct?”

“Uh, yes ma’am-but that’s my job!” The lady shook her head, forcing the box into Shiro’s hands.

“Hunny, not everyone does their job. And I think you deserve this for all the help you’ve been here.” Shiro sweat-dropped as he accepted the gift. The lady smiled before walking away, allowing Keith to go to Shiro.

“Yo.” He said.

“Hey, wassup?” Shiro responds. He was staring at the little box in his hand, looking almost sad or remorseful. 

“What's wrong?” Sitting down, Keith watched as Shiro let out a tired sigh as he sat the box on the table.

“Mrs. Melenor gave me this for looking out for a kid she knows and I just...she shouldn’t have to give me a present because I treat Lance like an actual human being.” Keith hummed.

“Melenor?”

“She owns the place. She’s also one of my students' mom.”

“Lance’s?”

“No, actually. Lance is just an employee at her café, Allura is her actual daughter.” Keith nodded, picking at his sleeves.

“So, what's in the box?” Shiro shrugged. 

“Probably another special treat.” Opening the box, Shiro let out a little happy noise at the chocolate and carmel pastry inside.

“Wow, that looks good.” Keith observed. Shiro closed the box quickly and held it to his chest.

“No, you can’t have any.” Keith pouted.

“Why not?” He whined, leaning on the table.

“Because, this is special and I know you’d eat it all.” 

“But it looks so good!” Shiro’s glare moved from Keith to whatever was behind him, and judging on his smile, it would be Adam.

“Hey Keith, hey Takashi.” Adam sat beside his fiancé, giving him a little peck on the cheek. 

“Adam, tell your almost-husband to gimme a bite of that pastry in his hands.” Keith whined. People would assume that Adam would be more harsh than Shiro, but Keith had a soft spot in his heart.

“Shiro.” 

“Jesus Keith, why do you always turn my fiancé against me.” Shiro sighed, opening the box to allow Keith to have a bite. Keith sat up excitedly, taking a price fast and humming at the taste.

“Nice.” He said.

“Keith?” Hearing his name, Keith turned to the person who spoke. The person had long blonde hair and a pink, long sleeved shirt tucked into pair of boyfriend jeans.

“Romelle?” Her eyes lit up.

“Keith, oh my god, it’s been so long!” Romelle, Keith’s childhood friend who moved away several years ago. 

“Ok, gimme your number first so I don’t forget.” He said, whipping out his phone. 

“Mr. Shirogane, Mr. White, nice to see you…” Shiro could tell she was confused, but didn’t decide to explain and instead nodded.

“Nice to see you too.” Adam said, smiling. 

“Here,” Keith said, handing his phone over to Romelle, who then put her number in before handing it back.

  
  


“You’re going to Universal, right?” Universal high school. A stupid name, according to Shiro.

“Yeah, I’m starting next week.”

“Oh cool! Hopefully we get some classes together.” Keith smiled.

“That would be pretty cool. Have you gotten a girlfriend yet?” Romelle blushed and hit him.

“Dude, really? I refuse to believe that you knew I was gay before me.”

“It’s my superpower.” Romelle shook her head.

“Well, I gotta get to work, but hit me up sometime!” She said, waving before heading into the back. Keith stood up, pocketing his phone.

“I better head back, the furniture is coming in soon.” Shiro and Adam stood as well.

“We can help you with that. Let’s go.” Shiro said, grabbing his keys.

“Let Adam drive, I’d rather not die young.” Keith deadpanned. Adam laughed at Shiro’s offended gasp, leaving Keith snorting. Before leaving, Keith went to throw away the plastic fork he stole from Shiro when a boy caught his eyes.

He was walking out of the back, wearing a large hoodie for fall weather. What really caught his eyes was the blueish color peeking from his collar.

Keith shrugged.

It wasn’t his business, he shouldn’t be nosy.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand chapter two is out! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Please join my discord!!  
> https://discord.gg/eENSjHzmxD


	3. The fever

Keith hated the feeling of being the odd one out, especially at school. Thankfully, since it was only the first few months of school he didn't really stand out much as the new kid.

“Oh! I almost forgot to ask, what’s your schedule?”Romelle asked from her spot at the locker. They had met up at the stop sign down the street as the bus came. Keith dug into his backpack, pulling out a white sheet of paper before handing it to her.

_A DAYS_

_Calculus- Mr.Holt_

_Chemistry - Mrs. Haggar_

_Lunch_

_Pe- Mr. Zarkon_

_Study block- free time_

_B DAYS_

_Adv. English- Mr. Shirogane_

_Art- Mr. White_

_Lunch_

_World history- Mr.Coran_

_Band- Mr. Beepobeep_

  
  


“Oh, good luck with that.” She said, handing him back his schedule.

“What's that supposed to mean?” He asked while shoving the paper back into his new binder. The two of them walked down the halls to their first period, which would be Calculus for Keith and Chemistry for Romelle.

“You got Haggar and Zarkon on the same day, and Lunch before P.e. Who even asks for P.e?”

“I didn’t necessarily get to choose, I only got to put down art and band. I would’ve gone for home ec. or something.” Keith grumbled. They stopped in front of the chemistry room before Romelle went in.

“One last rule that they have, for study blocks, if you're done for the day you either sign yourself out or wait in the purple classroom until the end of the day. See you at lunch!” Romelle threw up a peace sign as she entered and Keith returned it before heading off.

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Lance had woken up with a headache, which was never a great sign. Sighing, Lance peeled the comforting covers off of his body and exposed himself to the cold air surrounding his room. While getting out the bed sucked, getting his body actually walking hurt even more. His limbs felt like they weighed a million pounds but he did not have time for this today.

He needed to get ready and get out of the house. Washing his face, he put on makeup to hide the bags under his eyes and the marks on his throat. His hands shook with the effort it took to put on his clothes as his low-ironed body tried to stay upright.

Maybe Mr. A would allow him to get something to eat something before the bell rings. 

The walk to school would absolute hell. His head was pounding, his legs hurt, and his throat felt like it was trying to cut off his airway. Needless to say, it hurt like a bitch.

He could hear the bell ring and let out a groan. Great, another tardy on his record. No matter how much he wished to just full on skip school, he knew his grades were suffering too much for that.

“Mr. A.” He wheezed out. Adam turned around quickly, making large steps to get to Lance’s side.

“Lance, what the hell? Do you have a fever?” Adam frantically checked his forehead, pushing him down in one of the plastic chairs.

After checking all around the teens body, Adam tsked at the site of an infection.

“When did you get this?” He asked, shaking Lance’s arm that had a rather large and gross cut on it.

“Uh...a week ago?” Lance stuttered out. He didn’t want Adam to be made at him, the cut wasn’t his fault. He winced as Adam disinfected it.

“Well, you should’ve said something! You literally went to my house three days ago!” Lance tried to laugh but instead retched, bringing up acid.

“You are going to stay in here, I’ll send the teachers a notice.” Lance weakly tried to argue as Adam made him lay down be quickly become quiet at the intense glare he received.

Lance closed his eyes as he heard Adam typing and slowly fell asleep. Adam peaked through the curtain before he texted Takashi.

**Bby boi:** I might have to take Lance to the doctors 

**Buff boi:** _why?_

**Bby boi:** he has a fever and an infection, it looks bad

**Buff boi:** oh jeez

 **Buff boi:** if you think it’s bad take him

**Bby boi:** I’m mostly worried if it’ll contact his parents

**Buff boi:** Iverson knows 

**Bby boi:** what?

**Buff boi:** Iverson knows that Lance’s home life isn’t the greatest, he won’t contact them

**Bby boi:** if you say so

**Buff boi:** I got to get back to class ily

**Bby boi:** love you too

_Seen_

Adam pocketed his phone before calling the doctors office to make an appointment.

“Hello, this is Slav’s doctors office, Emma speaking, how may I help you?”

“Hello Emma, it’s Adam.” Emma let out a sound of surprise.

“Oh, Hello doctor Adam! What do you need today?” 

“I have a sick kid, he has a fever and apparently a week old infection. It looks bad and I wanted to know if Doctor Slav could take a look at it.”

“Of course, his schedule is free today. You know, he said that there was a 65. something % chance that you’d call.” She giggled. Slab was always sitting out random possibilities and the likes, and most of the time he wasn’t wrong.

“I can’t even be surprised by that. I’ll bring him down as soon as possible, thank you Emma.”

“No problem Doctor A.” They said their goodbyes and hung up. Adam carefully pulled the sweating boy into a wheelchair before making sure no one was in the halls.

He wheeled him up to the front desk before signing them both out, which is only something he could do as the nurse for nearly eight years.

He drove them to the doctors office before he pulled Lance out, giving him some water first before wheeling him in. When he checked his temperature again, it was much higher than it was before.

For some reason, Adam didn’t think that it was just a simple infection that was causing him this high of a fever.

Hopefully Slav could figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers, this is a semi-serious note today. For those of you who don't know I have recently lost my grandpa on the 26 of december. Because of this, and the fact that I'm going back to school and we are planning on a move in the next few months some updates may come very slow and I apologize in advance. However, this is just a warning, I do not know what the future holds right now.
> 
> As always, I thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! Please join my Discord!  
> https://discord.gg/x4qkKDB


	4. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter!

“As long as he takes this, his fever should go down.” Slav said, handing a bottle with a liquid inside.

“Do you have anything for the cut?” Adam asked. He was worried at the state of it, looking like it would start oozing at any moment.

“Well, you know the basics. Keep it clean, wrap it if need but not for too long, and just put some ointment on it for now.” Slav encouraged Lance to sit up.

“Now, he’s going to be _very_ loopy for a while. As long as he sleeps a lot it should wear off.” Lance had thrown a fit when he had seen a needle, causing Slav to have to calm him down.

Don’t do drugs, kids.

“I’ll take him home now, thanks.” Adam said, using the wheelchair to transport Lance back to the car. It was a long drive home with trying to focus on the road, keeping Lance from jumping out the window, and recording Lance staying stupid shit.

When he eventually got back to his place, he dragged Lance out the car and draped him on the couch before slumping.

He’d have to call Lance’s workplace, the school, _his parents…_

The door opened, revealing his fiance and his fiance’s little brother.

“Who’s that? Is he high?” Keith questioned. The sight was amusing, a lanky teen laying awkwardly on the too-small couch as he dozed. However, his eyes were squinted, a far-away look in them.

“That’s Lance.” Adam greeted. Lance raised a lazy hand and groaned out a sound that sound suspiciously like ‘ _here’_. Shiro came up behind his fiance and placed a delicate kiss on his forehead.

“What’d Slav say?”

“He said that the fever should go down in a few days, along with the infection.” Adam sighed.

“Where’s the infection?” Shiro whispered, glancing over to Keith to see him preoccupied with getting food. Adam’s face contorted with concern

“On his arm. It was such a long cut, and from what Slav and I could tell it’s definitely deeper than a flesh wound.” Shiro bit his lip, looking at the teen with concern and _anger._

  
  
  


“Do you know who may have done it?” Adam slowly shook his head.

“If anything I thought maybe you might have a clue-”

“You can’t put milk in _peppermint tea._ Are you crazy?” Slurred words of repulsion sounded, making the two look over. Lance had made his way to the kitchen counter, sitting on it like he wasn’t struggling to not fall asleep. Even Keith looked startled, eyes wide and staring. It was quiet as Lance swayed.

“Wha’? Ya can’t seriously be on mulletss side?” Shiro was quick to rush over, carefully pulling Lance off of the counter and picking him up.

“I’m going to put him in the spare bedroom.” He called out from the hallway, getting a hum from Adam.

“So, what’s the deal with him?” Keith asked as he sat doen beside Adam. He sipped his tea as Adam sighed heavily through his nose.

“He has a special situation going on which caused him a fever and infection. I think I’ll get Sven to cover my shifts until Lance gets better.” KEith ahd apprehension in his eyes.

“He...It’s not drugs, is it?” Adam’s eyes widened at the delicately asked question, letting out an incredulous laugh.

“No, no, god no...It’s more on the side of over-working, so to say.” Keth nodded, looking down into his cup. Shiro came back into the room nearly thirty minutes later, calling fo Adam before they started talking in hushed tones.

“It...fos…….Sendak. He…...Adam, I cou…..” From Keith’s position on the couch, he couldn’t really see Shiro’s facial expressions. However, he could clearly hear the anger and desperation in his voice.

Standing up, Keith’s feet padded against the hard wood floors. His oringinal destination was the bathroom, but at the sound of whimepers and cries, he peaked his head into the spare bedroom. 

Lance was laying in the bed curled in a tight fetal position. His whole body was shaking and it reminded Keith of _him._ Scared of when his ex would be there, of his dad forcing him to date him for money.

He ended up slowly inching closer, hands up in a placiting matter.

“Lance?” He called out softly. Crouching by the bed, his hands hovered over Lance’s body.

“I’m gong to touch you, ok?” He saw Lance loosen as he gently placed a hand on his back. He moved Lance slowly, pushed his hands away from where they gripped tightly in his hair. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he pulled Lance into his lap slowly.

While he hadn’t ever done this for someone else, he remembers the many times his mom and Shiro did it for him.

Eventually, coupled with the hands combing through his hair and the drugs, Lance fell asleep. Keith went to get up after making sure Lance would’nt wake up but found himself locked in an iron grip.

For someone so thin and skinny, he sure had a grip.

Sighing, Keith ignored his bladder as he continued to comb his hands through Lance’s hair.

That’s how Adam and Shro found them several hours later.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Adam raised an eyebrow at his fiance’s question.

“If you mean pictures so we can embarrass them at their wedding, then yes.” The two of them grinned and began getting as many pictures as they could, sending them of to Kroila when they finished.

When Keith woke up, it was to a weight on his chest and his neck screaming at him for the horrible position it was sitting in. cringing, he cracked his neck as he peaked down at the weight.

Long eyelashes and parted, plump lips greeted him back. Honestly, Keith forgets just how pretty boys are until one shows up.

But this one is _very pretty_ , even if he can’t appreciate the art of milk in tea.

Carefully trying to slip out from underneath him, he stills as Lance began stirring. He began cursing every god out there when those lashes fluttered before going back an apologizing because _holy shit his eyes are beautiful_.

It took a few seconds before Lance scrambled up, letting out a squeak as he fell off of the bed.

“Who...who are you?!” Right...he doesn’t know his name.

And Keith’s bladder was still full. He started cursing out the gods again.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient with me!
> 
> Here’s my discord server! https://discord.gg/22JKWBEVYt

**Author's Note:**

> so, how do you like it? Please leave comments!
> 
> Also, join my discord if you would like!  
> https://discord.gg/YZqQcVpndb


End file.
